The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Syhes Hored’.
‘Syhes Hored’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has long-lasting orange-red inflorescence color, medium green foliage, good mounding plant habit, and a natural flowering season response that is about mid September.
‘Syhes Hored’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Tenjo, Colombia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yobrandi’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,134, with lighter red inflorescence color, more width to the plant habit and 7-10 days slower flowering response in the fall in the north.
The male parent of ‘Syhes Hored’ identified as ‘Cyclops’, an unpatented variety, with smaller, lighter red inflorescences, more disk florets, less mounding and a bit more upright plant habit and a natural flowering season response that is 5-7 days slower. The resultant seed was sown in June 2007 in Alva, Fla. USA.
‘Syhes Hored’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the November 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Syhes Hored’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.